Cinderpelt
Cinderpelt is a dark gray she cat with blue eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Cinderpelt is actually first seen in Into the Wild. She and her siblings were the kits who were supposedly stolen by Yellowfang, but whom Yellowfang was really trying to rescue. Clawface of ShadowClan had kidnapped them. Fire and Ice :Cinderpelt, then known as Cinderpaw, was apprenticed to Fireheart, along with her brother, Brackenpaw, who was trained by Graystripe. Cinderpaw was an eager apprentice, impatient and ready to learn. During her apprenticeship, Tigerclaw had set a trap for the ThunderClan leader, Bluestar, near the Thunderpath, saying he had detected ShadowClan on ThunderClan territory, but he didn't know Bluestar had greencough. Firestar couldn't go deliver the message of Bluestar's sickness to Tigerclaw, because he was going to get Catmint for Bluestar. Cinderpaw asked if she could go instead, but Firestar said no. Cinderpaw, against Fireheart's orders, went to deliver the message and strayed onto the Thunderpath. Cinderpaw was hit by a monster on the Thunderpath, and though she was permanently crippled, she survived because of Yellowfang's care. After recuperating, she decided to become the apprentice of Yellowfang. Cinderpaw couldn't be a warrior because her crippling injury was a twisted hind leg. Forest of Secrets :In Forest of Secrets, Cinderpaw was fetching a magpie from the fresh-kill pile for Bluestar, but it was rotting, and covered in maggots. Cinderpelt thought this was an omen from StarClan, saying that Bluestar's leadership was rotting away from the inside out. Cinderpaw aided Silverstream, Graystripe's mate, while she gave birth to Stormkit and Featherkit. Both kits survived, but Silverstream's death while giving birth left Cinderpaw worried for quite some time that she was not meant to become a medicine cat. Yellowfang assured her that such things are normal, and she gradually overcame it. Rising Storm :After Yellowfang's death, Cinderpaw became the full medicine cat of ThunderClan, receiving the name Cinderpelt. She was nervous at first, but Firestar reassures her that she will do fine. A Dangerous Path :She has a quarrel with Sandstorm in A Dangerous Path because Sandstorm continues to take up most of Firestar's time. In a chat with Erin Hunter, it is said that Cinderpelt was in love with Firestar, and she never stopped loving him, making her unsympathetic to Leafpool when she runs off with Crowfeather. Eventually, she learns to control her feelings, and she warms up considerably toward Sandstorm later. The Darkest Hour Cinderpelt goes with Firestar to the Moonstone for his nine-lives ritual. She knows Firestar's ritual was interrupted by scenting blood. Firestar's Quest She, along with Graystripe, care for the Clan while Firestar and Sandstorm go to restore Skyclan. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :She recieved the fire and tiger prophecy while she was collecting herbs in the forest. It took the form of a piece of burning bracken, which, for a moment, took the form of a tiger leaping through the flames. A piece of Twoleg junk was hit by a sun beam, and reflected onto the bracken. Moonrise Cinderpelt takes care of her shattered Clan, but Dappletail dies of eating a poisoned rabbit, and Larchkit dies of starvation. Dawn :Cinderpelt was the first ThunderClan cat to see Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw after they returned. Cinderpelt attacked Squirrelpaw, not reconizing her, because she thinks that Squirrelpaw is trying to steal her herbs. Starlight Twilight :She received troubling news from StarClan in the beginning of Twilight. Bluestar told her that she will die sometime soon, although StarClan does not know when. Knowing that there is no way to change this, Cinderpelt submits to Bluestar's words, and she is comforted by the words of the other StarClan cats. Throughout the book, she suspects Leafpool and Crowfeather's love affair, but does not say anything until, one night, she startles them during a secret meeting. Cinderpelt and Leafpool have a fight, and Leafpool and Crowfeather run away. During their absence, Sorreltail begins to have her kits. While she is kitting, badgers begin to attack the camp. She defends them as well as she can, but it is useless. Cinderpelt is severely wounded, and Leafpool walks in just as she is about to die. Cinderpelt is carried out to be buried by Goldenflower and Longtail. Sunset :Leafpool finds out in this book that Cinderpelt has been reborn in Sorreltail's kit Cinderpaw, and that is why she had not seen Cinderpelt in StarClan. Spottedleaf shows Leafpool in a dream that Cinderpelt is still alive with a second chance. Family Members Mother: Frostfur Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: Brackenfur Living (As of Outcast) Thornclaw Living (As of Outcast) Sister: Brightheart Living (As of Outcast) Nephew: Molepaw Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Nieces: Cinderpaw Living (As of Outcast) :Poppypaw Living (As of Outcast) :Honeypaw Living (As of Outcast) Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Medicine Cats